Spice! x RIP RELEASE
by Pakuu-chan
Summary: D'après Spice et Rip Release. Len est un tombeur sans sentiments qui n'aime que sa soeur. Luka est une fille douée, mais fatiguée du monde entier. Quand ils se rencontrèrent, les choses changèrent pour le meilleur et le pire. Originale par Apple Fairy.


**Bonjour à tous ! Ayant constaté que je suis pas vraiment douée pour écrire moi même, j'ai décidé de traduire les fanfics que j'aimais bien !**

**Je commence avec celle de Apple Fairy, Spice x RIP=RELEASE.**

**Je lui dit un grand merci pour m'avoir autorisé à la traduire ! **

**Voilà le lien vers l'originale : .net/s/6399737/1/Spice_x_RIP_RELEASE**

**J'espère que la traduction est pas trop bancale, j'ai fait de mon mieux, et j'ai vraiment apprécié !**

**I do not own the Vocaloids, the songs which are mentioned, and the story belongs to Apple Fairy !**

* * *

><p><em>Spice x RIP=RELEASE<em>

_Story by Apple Fairy_

_Traduction by Pakuu-chan_

* * *

><p>Les femmes.. Elles ne s'arrêtent jamais de parler, n'est ce pas ?<p>

« Tu étais où hier ? Avec qui ? Et ne me dit pas qu'il n'y avais personne d'autre. »

Franchement, on dirait que même à quatre heure du matin, elles ont _besoin _de parler. Bla, bla, bla... Elle ne dort jamais ou quoi ?

« Bien sûr que non. J'avais quelque chose à faire hier. »

« Ah ? Comme quoi ? Te jeter sur d'autres filles, hein ? Tu n'as répondu à aucun de mes appels hier. Tu sortais avec une autre fille hein ? »

Je réprimai un soupir. Elle ne peut vraiment pas la fermer ? C'était pareil quand on faisait l'amour. 'Oh Len, c'est si bon !','Oh Len, je t'aime !'. Insupportable. Contente toi de t'allonger et de gémir.

Je me rallongeai, l'air froid de la nuit caressant mon corps nu. J'essayai de rester calme. Je n'avais pas besoin d'une autre fille me criant dessus, donc je devais faire en sorte que celle qui était allongée à mes côtés ne se réveille pas.

« Bien sûr que non, bébé. J'avais une course à faire. »

« Une course » répéta-t-elle durement. Je décidai de mentir, et d'être doux avec elle et de l'amadouer.

« Euh.. Eh bien.. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que c'est? »

« C'était sensé rester secret. C'est bientôt ton anniversaire, non ? »

Elle se tut. Je peux imaginer son visage à cet instant légèrement choquée, incertaine de le réaction à prendre. Je commençai à enrouler les cheveux de Miku entre mes doigts.

« Tu.. Tu t'en es souvenu ? »

« Oui. »

« Je... Euh, c'est... »

Touchée et...

« Désolée... Je crois que je me suis trop inquiétée... »

_Coulée._

« Non, non, _je_ suis désolé. » répondis-je. J'étais au bout du rouleau ce soir. « J'aurai au moins du te rappeler. Je suis désolé Sensei. »

« Len. » dit-elle doucement. « Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Meiko. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi poli. »

Je sais. Je sais que je ne dois pas t'appeler Sensei. Mais tu tombes sous le charme de ce titre à chaque fois. Elle continua à parler. Ce qui m'importait peu, tant que Miku ne se réveillait pas. J'observai son visage endormi : apaisé et satisfait. Elles se ressemblent toutes après tout. Bah, qu'est ce que je peux dire... Au moins, je les rends heureuses.

« J'espère te voir en cours demain. Je ne veux pas que tu sèches encore. »

« Je ne sécherai pas. Promis. » Tsss, tu ne me laisses pas t'appeler Sensei, mais tu es toujours sur mon dos en ce qui concerne les cours. Sa voix était chaude et profonde au téléphone, alors je la laissa parler. Elle me réveille à cette heure importune de toute façon, c'est pas comme si je pouvais me rendormir.

« Et, Len ? »

« Mmh ? »

Je bâilla, et failli éclater de rire à ce qu'elle me dit.

« C'est juste moi, hein ? Je suis la seule que tu aimes ? »

'La seule' ? Comme si cette phrase pouvait seulement exister. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire, franchement ?'La seule'. La seule avec qui je couche ? Comme si c'était possible. La seule avec qui je sors ? Quel est l'intérêt d'un rencard franchement ? La seule que j'aime 'vraiment honnêtement' ?

Tout ça, ça me rend malade. La romance et le grand amour. On trouve ça où dans notre monde ? On dirait tous ces mensonge pour faire l'amour, et ça conduit au mariage, et c'est juste stupide. Tu construit tout un truc, pour que ça dégringole après. Il y a ce combat pour tout mettre en place, et pour fonder une famille, et tous ces trucs dénués de sens. C'est complètement stupide. On dirait que toutes les filles avec qui je m'amuse sont comme ça. Elles sont toujours là 'Len, je t'aime'. Qu'est ce qu'elles ont toutes avec ces mots.

L'amour, c'est toute cette attente, qui se termine sur rien. Mais, la passion.. La passion ne s'arrête jamais. Et c'est ça que j'aime. Pas elles, pas leur personnalité, mais le plaisir qu'elles me procurent. Et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. C'est éternel. Ça ne s'arrête jamais.

Je divague sur cette idée, et réalise qu'elle attend une réponse. Je lui mens, comme je leur mens à toutes, juste pour qu'elle ne s'en aille pas.

« Bien sûr. Je t'aimerai toujours. »

* * *

><p>« Len ! Si tu ne te lèves pas, tu vas être en retard ! »<p>

Je me réveilla à la voix d'une autre fille. Mais c'est normal, et ce n'est pas une fille comme les autres.

« Ah bien, tu es réveillé ! »

C'est Rin. Ma sœur jumelle.

Je clignai des yeux pour chasser les restes du sommeil, et elle me regarda, debout à côté de mon lit. Elle portait déjà l'uniforme de l'école, et fronçait les sourcils.

« _Debout !_ Paresseux ! » ordonna-t-elle. Je grimaçai, essayant de me lever.

« … Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas venir dans ma chambre. » marmonnai-je, tirant la couverture sur moi. Elle l'attrapa et la jeta, et il fit soudainement beaucoup plus froid.

« Lève toi Len. Allez. Maman a dit qu'il ne fallait pas te laisser sécher les cours encore une fois. »

En parlant des femmes qui me prennent la tête avec les cours, ma mère en fait partie. Elle est mère célibataire, travaille en temps que secrétaire, et trouve toujours le temps de me harceler avec ça. Tu n'es même pas à la maison la moitié du temps, donc laisse tomber. Je pense ça cyniquement, et vois que Rin m'attends toujours. Je soupirai et me leva en m'étirant.

« Voilà tu vois ? Je suis debout. Maintenant, pars. »

« Je t'attends dans le couloir. Si tu n'es pas là dans 5 minutes, c'est moi qui te traînerai. »

« Allez, pars. »

Elle me jeta un regard, tirant la langue, et partit, laissant la porte claquer derrière elle. Je souris, sans raison particulière. C'est juste la façon dont elle fait ça, c'est mignon, ça me fait rire. Et la pensée qu'on aille à l'école ensemble pour une fois, c'est pas mal.

...Je chassais ces pensées. Je me levai, comme Rin l'avait demandé. Elle m'attendait après tout, et je déteste la faire attendre.

* * *

><p>« Len ! Ça fait trop longtemps ! »<p>

« Tu ne m'a pas rappelé. Pourquoi ? »

« Hey, est-ce que.. Est-ce que je peux te voir ce soir ? »

« Mes parents ne sont pas là. J'ai juste des choses à te dire, tu sais... »

La raison pour laquelle je déteste aller à l'école, c'est que toutes les filles viennent me voir pendant le déjeuner. Et bien que ça soit sympa, et que je n'en rejette aucune alors qu'elles me réclament toutes à la fois, ça me donne la migraine. Élaborer des plans avec chacune, leur faire des promesses, leur mentir. C'est assez pour vous épuiser un homme.

« Ah oui ! Ça fait _trop_ longtemps. On devrai se voir ce samedi pour rattraper, ok ? »

« Je suis désolée j'ai perdu ton numéro. Tu peux me le redonner ? Je te promets de t'appeler dès que j'en ai le temps. »

« Ce soir ? Mmh.. Oui, pourquoi pas ? Tu m'as manqué, tu sais... »

« Ah oui ? Eh bah, je suis super content d'entendre ça. Ça fait vraiment longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vue. »

Donc, comme j'ai des rencards plein les poches, des flirts assurés et que je suis fatigué de tous ces gars qui me fixent, je dois m'échapper de toute cette agitation.

Je sais que j'ai une mauvaise réputation au lycée. Les filles me trouvent mignon, me cajolent, me sourient et me draguent. Les mecs sont jaloux, c'est évident. Ils me fixent, me hurlent dessus pour leur avoir volé leurs copines, et tout ça... Mais bon, ça me rend... Je ne sais pas.

Vide. Je me sens vide maintenant, et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Le déjeuner est presque fini, et je sais qu'après je devrai aller en cours, mais je vais sécher. Là, je monte les escaliers qui mènent au toit. C'en est trop du bourdonnement social. J'ai besoin de silence. J'ai besoin d'apaiser mon esprit.

J'ai aussi besoin de quelque chose pour me remplir. Le vide, je le ressent jusqu'au fond de mon estomac. C'est grand et vaste, et ça m'ennuie. J'ai besoin de compagnie. J'ai besoin d'une fille pour m'aimer, et pour faire l'amour avec moi.

Mais quel que soit le moment où ça arrive, je ne sais pas... ça semble seulement temporaire. Et finalement, le vide reviens encore plus profondement. Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je suis malade ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Ce vide, je dois le soigner. Mais comment ?

J'ouvre la porte, le vieux métal grinçant sous la poussée. La lumière du soleil m'aveugle, et je mets ma main en visière pour m'en protéger. Mes yeux s'accoutument à la lumière, et la caresse du vent m'effleure. Et je la vois.

Une fille avec de longs cheveux roses.

Elle se tient devant moi, me tournant le dos, ses cheveux soulevés par le vent, et elle ne se retourne pas pour me voir. Elle se tient juste à côté du grillage de sécurité, ses doigts agrippés dans les mailles. Son uniforme est différent de celui de l'école. Une élève transférée ?

Finalement, j'avance, laissant la porte claquer derrière moi, et elle se tourne pour me voir. Ses yeux sont bleus et immenses surpris d'avoir de la compagnie. Je souris, essayant d'être gentil.

« Qu'est-ce qu'une jolie fille comme toi fait ici ? »

Elle me regarde pendant quelques instants, puis, le vent agitant ses cheveux, elle parle. Sa voix est charmante, d'un profond son de carillon.

« J'allais sauter. »

* * *

><p>Je peux me souvenir clairement de quand a débuté ce passe-temps. J'appelle ça un passe-temps parce que je ne saurait pas comment appeler ça autrement. Quand j'avais seulement douze ans, ma préceptrice m'avait caressé la joue, en disant que j'étais beau. Ce n'est jamais allé plus loin. En fait, c'est la seule fois où elle a fait quelque chose de ce genre. Papa est mort aux alentours de cette période, et j'ai été transféré dans cette école. Je ne l'ai jamais revue depuis.<p>

Quand j'avais quatorze ans, j'avais des amis masculins. Plus maintenant : comme je l'ai déjà dit, c'est difficile maintenant que tous les garçons me détestent. Bref, je disais, nous allions toujours traîner aux alentours de Shibuya, essayant de paraître cool et plus âgés. C'était juste pour rire, rien de bien sérieux. Mais un jour, alors qu'on ne savais pas si on allait aller à la salle d'arcade, ou au karaoké, une femme plus âgée et son amie saoule sont passée à côté de nous.

« Eh toi ! Le blondinet ! Oui, oui blondinet ! » hurla-t-elle. J'étais le seul blond, donc je savais qu'elle s'adressait à moi. Je me tournai vers elle, et elle souriait, agrippée à son amie sobre.

« T'es mignon. Eh, tu veux pas venir passer un peu de temps spécial avec moi, eh ? Je t'apprendrai des secrets sur les femmes. »

« Hey, ne dis pas ça aux enfants ! Ah t'es vraiment bourrée... »

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle parlait. Elle partirent, et mes amis me charrièrent. Je ne savais pas du tout quoi faire, mon visage devenait rouge. Il n'avait plus qu'une chose dans mon esprit. Je voulais savoir de quoi elle parlait. Ça avait l'air fascinant. Intéressant, et mystérieux.

Ma mère était rarement visible. J'ai du grandir sans parents avec moi. Mais Rin était là. Elle a toujours été là, une part constante de ma vie. Nous sommes jumeaux. Quand nous grandissions, nous échangions toujours nos places avec nos parents et les étrangers. Je trouvais ça drôle d'avoir un autre moi, ou au moins quelqu'un qui me ressemblait.

Mais Rin grandit. Son corps changea. Et des changements survinrent entre son corps et le miens. Ses courbes délicates apparurent, et je trouvais ça fascinant. Je voulais voir son corps. Tout son corps. Je voulais connaître les différences entre nous. J'avais cet étrange désir.

J'ai développé cette curiosité à cet instant. Curiosité pour le corps des femmes.

Et puis, j'ai finalement réussi à satisfaire ce désir. J'avais 15 ans, et avait été invité à une sortie en groupe. Ça ne fut que plus tard que je sus que j'avais été invité parce que toutes les files voulaient me voir. Je n'avais jamais remarqué que j'étais si populaire. Maintenant, je le sais bien sûr.

La sortie se passa dans un bar karaoké. On chanta, on mangea, et on parla. Comme dans toutes les sorties en groupe. Sauf que toutes l'attention des filles était concentrée sur moi, et sur moi seule. J'étais vraiment aussi incroyable ? Pour charmer les filles et faire qu'elles m'écoutent et me prêtent attention... J'aimais ce pouvoir. Le charisme que je me découvrais, je l'utilisais, je parlais, je draguais. Le reste des garçons était partit plus tôt, frustré que l'attention entière soit focalisée sur moi. Il n'y avait plus que moi, et trois filles. La plus âgée, seulement d'un an, me chuchota ce que j'allais répéter aux autres pendant longtemps.

« Je veux te goûter. Allons-y. »

Et c'est là que j'ai réalisé ce que ça voulait dire. Pourquoi mon professeur m'avait touché si tendrement, ce que la femme saoule voulait dire, pourquoi un corps de femme était si fascinant.

Le sexe. Quelque chose que les humains font pour procréer. Ou seulement pour se faire stupidement plaisir à deux ou plus.

J'acquiesçai, la laissant me conduire ailleurs, laissant les autres filles en colère derrière. Elle m'amena dans un hôtel, et je perdis ma virginité, avec cette fille que je connaissais à peine. Sauf qu'elle a été déçue par ma performance, couchée de son côté, loin de moi, après l'acte. Je me sentais nerveux. Être fabuleux et charismatique n'était pas assez ?

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Elle était silencieuse, et puis elle soupira dans la pénombre.

« C'est juste.. Tu n'es pas assez _épicé, _tu vois ? »

« É... épicé ?

« Oublie ça. Tu es trop ennuyeux pour moi. »

Je n'étais même pas sûr de ce que ça voulait dire à ce jour. Est ce que ça voulait dire que j'étais trop maladroit ? Trop écrasant ? En fait, je détestais ce que je ressentais à ce moment. Faible, embarrassé, comme si je n'étais pas assez. Je pouvait attirer une femme, mais j'étais incapable de la faire rester. Incapable d'obtenir une confirmation. J'ai juré de changer ça. Leur amour et leur attention seront pour moi, et moi seul. Elles resteraient, et supplieraient pour avoir plus. Elle supplieraient pour mon piment, pour ma façon d'aimer suffisante, et même plus

Je ne suis pas sur de comment j'ai réussi. Mais la fois suivante où j'ai couché avec une fille, j'ai imaginé que c'était Rin. Elles n'ont plus cessé de m'en demander depuis.

Je me demande pourquoi.

* * *

><p>« Luka. Luka Megurine. »<p>

« Ah... Len. Len Kagamine. Euh... C'est mon nom. »

Nous nous assîmes en silence, le vent soufflant autour de nous comme nous nous asseyions près de la clôture. C'était un silence pensant, et je n'aimais pas ça. Est-ce qu'honnêtement, elle agirai comme si rien n'était arrivé ? Dire qu'elle allait sauter du toit, et stopper quand j'arrive. Et me demander de m'asseoir à côté en plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec elle ?

« Kagamine... Comment tu écris ça ? » me demanda-t-elle. Sa voix était vraiment belle. Hypnotisante,Elle semblait dans un sens. Je lui répondit, car je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir un autre moyen d'engager une conversation.

« Avec les caractères 'miroir' et 'son' » lui expliquais-je. Elle semblait globalement intéressée, ce qui était plutôt étrange. Elle acquiesça, et regarda devant elle, son attitude toujours subtile et calme. Elle ramena ses genoux sur sa poitrine, et la cloche sonna, annonçant que les cours reprenaient. Je la regarda, mais elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger.

« Tu n'y va pas ? » demanda-t-elle de la même voix.

« Hein ? »

« En cours. Tu vas être en retard. »

Une nouvelle bourrasque passa, mais aucun d'entre nous ne bougea. J'haussai les épaules.

« Je sèche. »

Elle sourit alors, et ce fut surprenant. Quelque chose d'agréable. Beau.

« Moi aussi, je suppose » décida-t-elle, et elle se pencha contre la barrière. Je voulais lui demander ce qu'il se passait avec son envie de sauter. Mais même moi, je sais quand quelque chose est trop sensible, et je décidai de changer de sujet.

« Donc, ton uniforme... »

«Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

« Tu est nouvelle ici ? »

Elle fit oui de la tête, ses bas entourant ses genoux. Elle ne ne regardait pas, ce qui était bien. Je ne chassais pas ce genre de filles bizarres. Elle inclina sa tête vers le sol, fermant les yeux, comme si elle pensait, ou se concentrait sur quelque chose.

« Transférée la semaine dernière en fait. »

« D'où ? »

« … Angleterre. »

Je levais les sourcils. Anglaise, hein ? Elle n'avais pourtant pas d'accent, et je lui demandai pourquoi.

« Mon père est resté là bas pendant deux ans ? Je suis du Japon à l'origine. »

« Et l'uniforme ? »

« École privée. »

Intéressant. Exotique. Je commençais à l'apprécier. Je souris, et décidai d'utiliser mon charme avec elle. Elle était jolie, donc pourquoi pas ?

« C'est cool. C'est excitant là bas ? Tu étais à Londres ? »

« Oui. »

« Oh, c'est vraiment cool ! Donc, t'as vu Big Ben, et t'es montée dans un bus à deux étages, hein ? Tu peux parler anglais aussi ? Tu as dû apprendre, hein ? »

« … Pourrais-tu la fermer s'il te plaît ? »

Je la regardai, surpris, et elle ne me regardait toujours pas. Sérieux ? C'était impoli. Franchement, je suis là, j'essaye d'être sympa et juste comme ça : 'ferme la'. Même pas 'silence', mais 'ferme la'. Je fronçai les sourcils, décidé à lui dire ce que je pensais. Jolie ou pas, les filles de caractère me tapaient vraiment sur les nerfs.

« Hey, je demande juste, pas la peine d'être méchante. »

« Len. » dit-elle doucement. Ça me vexa encore plus, comme si elle se fichait complètement de ce que je lui avait dit.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je brusquement. Elle me regarda, et ses yeux étaient tristes. C'était stupéfiant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cette fille me captivait.

« ...J'aime bien ta voix »

« Hein ? »

« C'est agréable. Je paris que tu ferais un bon chanteur. »

Est-ce qu'elle me draguait ? Non, ça n'y ressemblait pas. Juste un compliment comme ça ? C'est une drôle de manière de faire un compliment. J'étais habitué aux filles me disant que j'étais mignon, mais personne n'avait jamais parlé de ma voix. Je fonçai les sourcils.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça d'un coup ? »

« J'aime bien, c'est tout. »

Je la regardai pendant un moment. Pas d'arrière pensée, pas de sens caché dans ses mots, pas d'insinuation, même pas un soupçon de n'importe quelque intérêt. Elle était direct, et faisait face à ses sentiments. C'était étrange de parler à une fille comme ça. Non, ça n'était pas étrange. C'était.. C'était différent. Et, aussi...

...amusant.

« A toi aussi. » chuchotai-je. Elle me regarda, un peu surprise. Ses joues rosirent, et c'était mignon.

« Ah ? Tu... Tu veux dire, ma voix aussi ? »

« Ouais. »

Elle rougit, et fronça les sourcils, secouant la tête. « Ne mens pas. »

« Je ne mens pas. » Et je ne mentais pas. Pour une fois, je disais la vérité. Et pour une quelconque raison, je me suis surpris à la complimenter littéralement, sans motivation particulière de ma part. Quand était-ce, la dernière fois que j'avais parlé à une fille juste par souci de... Je ne sais pas. Parler ? Quand je pensais à ça, tout ce qui me venait à l'esprit, c'était Rin. Est ce qu'elle égalise vraiment ma sœur ?

« Je ne peux pas chanter. » me dit-elle, regardant sur le côté. « Je chante faux. »

« Tu ne le sais pas. Hey, chante quelque chose pour moi. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, me jetant un regard, aussi élégant que subtil, même si elle était en colère. « Pourquoi je ferai ça ? »

« Je te chanterai quelque chose aussi. » proposai-je. Je pu la voir considérer ça, et je pensais que ça la ferait craquer, comme ça avait fait craquer toutes les autres filles. Au lieu de ça, elle agita la tête, résolue.

« Même avec ça, je ne chanterai pas.

« C'est pas juste. Eh, eh ! Et si on chantait tous les deux ? Comme ça tu veux bien ? »

« … Quelle chanson tu veux ? »

Ah, ça l'intéresse finalement ? Je souris, et essayai de penser à une chanson qu'elle aimerait.

«Ah, euh... qu'est ce que tu penses de, mmh... Ah ! Imitation Black ! De ce super groupe de Visual Kei ! »

« Je ne la connais pas. »

« Et BPM ? C'est de la pop... »

« Non, je ne connais pas non plus. »

Je fronçai les sourcils. J'aurai dû y penser, vu qu'elle n'avais pas été au Japon pendant un moment. Je recommençai à chercher. Quelque chose de facilement mémorisable, mais pas trop récent...

« ...Saihate ? »

« Hein ? »

Je la regardai, et elle examinait ses ongles vernis en bleu, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle haussa les épaules. « J'aime bien cette chanson. Saihate. »

« Je ne sais pas, » répondis-je, fronçant les sourcils, « c'est belle chanson, mais très triste. »

« Mais il y a beaucoup de passion dedans. J'aime ça. Chantons ça. » Elle me regarda. « Toi et moi. Allez, chantons Len. »

Je réfléchis un moment. Étonnamment, je voulais vraiment l'entendre chanter. C'était étangs. Pourquoi ? Cette fille... Non, Luka... Que je connaissais à peine, qui n'avais montré aucun intérêt envers moi. Elle était belle. Fascinante dans sa façon de penser, et dans sa douce nature. Je la trouvais fascinante.

« Ok. »

Elle regarda devant elle, et commença à chanter. Elle parlait japonais avec éloquence, sa voix régulière et caressante. Je me surpris à l'écouter intensément, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête et me regarde, ses joues rouges une fois de plus.

« Tu es sensé chanter avec moi. »

« Ah, oui ! Oui. » Je m'éclaircit la gorge, m'accordant à sa voix comme je pouvais. Dès qu'elle me rejoignit, et nous étions tous les deux, en duo. Je n'ai jamais pris au sérieux la chanson. Ça ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit. Mais avec elle à mes côtés, ça semblait possible. Avec Luka, qui chantait apparemment de tout son cœur., je le voulais. Mais seulement si elle était là.

Quand ce fut terminé, je découvris que je rougissais. Étrange. Depuis quand je n'avais pas rougis ? Rougir voulait dire être embarrassé. Je pensais avoir plus de confiance en moi que ça. Je la regardai, et elle avait l'air calme maintenant. Relaxée peut être. Elle me souris de nouveau. Mon Dieu, je commençais à adorer ce sourire.

« Je te l'avais dit. »

Je lui souris. « Je le savais. »

C'est à ce moment que mon téléphone sonna dans ma poche. Je fronçais les sourcils, et répondit, pendant que Luka me fixait. C'était Miku.

« Len ! J'ai entendu dire que tu étais venu à l'école aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle, sa voix pleine d'entrain et d'excitement, comme toujours. Je jetai un regard à Luka, me demandant si je devais parler à Miku ici et maintenant, ou alors m'éloigner pour continuer la conversation. Je me préoccupais de ce qu'elle pouvait penser de moi, ce qui était stupide. Je n'avais pas besoin de m'inquiéter d'elle, et je m'avança devant elle, pour lui montrer mon vrai visage.

« Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai été triste de ne pas te voir ici. » Je souris. Je l'entendis glousser. Miku était naïve et crédule, c'est ce que j'aimais chez elle.

« Ah, oui, tu sais, j'ai eu une séance photo aujourd'hui... Oh, mais si j'avais su que tu viendrais, je n'y serai pas allée ! »

Elle était mannequin, assez populaire, qui deviendrai une icône si elle travaillait assez dur. Et elle s'accrochait à moi, buvant chaque mot et chaque parole que je prononçais. Miku était persuadée que nous étions un couple. Elle parlait souvent d'amour. Elle était ce genre de filles.

« Oh, non, non, mon cœur, ne fait pas ça. Je veux que tu sois heureuse, ok ? Tu as aimé la nuit dernière ? Je suis désolé d'avoir du partir si tôt... »

« Oh, non, c'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai passé une nuit merveilleuse... Vraiment _merveilleuse_, donc, tout va bien. »

Pour elle. Je n'ai même pas besoin d'excuses avec elle : elle laisse juste passer mon comportement suspect. C'était une bénédiction, comparée à Meiko, qui était toujours en train de demander des explications. C'est comme si elles pensaient que je leur appartenait, ou quelque chose comme ça, comme si j'étais à elles seules.

Tellement stupide.

« Je suis heureux de l'entendre. » souriais-je à voix basse, juste comme elle aimait. Je savais que Miku était un peu troublée maintenant, à la façon dont elle butait sur ses mots.

« C-C'est... hum, euh, Len ? J'ai envie de te voir en fait. Comme.. Demain peut être ? »

Comme elle disait ça, je reçu un autre appel. Je regardai l'ID, tandis que Miku continuait à parler. Meiko appelait. Je fronçai les sourcils, et lui mentis encore une fois.

« Ah, c'est vrai ? Parce que je pensais la même chose. Mais, je suis occupé demain. Mais j'adorerai te voir la semaine prochaine. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? »

« Oh, oui d'accord ! Ok, je dois y aller. Bye ! Je t'aime ! »

Je grimaçai en recomposant le numéro de Meiko. Je savais qu'elle se mettrai en colère. Et son anniversaire était le lendemain, donc je devais sortir cette nuit pour lui trouver quelque chose. Pfff, quelle emmerde.

« Tu n'as pas répondu. »

« Je sais, bébé, je sais. »

« Tu sèches encore, hein ? »

« Je suis ici, ok ? »

« Je veux te voir en classe. »

Je soupirai, et me pencha en arrière, regardant le ciel. Elle n'était jamais contente, hein ?

« Okay, okay. J'y serai. Je dois faire un détour par ton bureau aussi ? »

« … Bien sûr. Viens plus tard. J'ai besoin de toi. »

Je souris en entendant ça. C'était pour ça que je restait avec elle. Pas juste parce qu'elle était sexy, mais parce qu'elle n'en avait jamais assez de moi. J'étais attiré par ce genre de choses.

« A quel point tu as besoin de moi ? » la taquinai-je. Je me redressai, souriant narquoisement. « Vraiment besoin ? »

« ...Dépêche toi Len. » dit-elle sèchement. Avant de raccrocher. Je souris. Elle était fougueuse. J'aimais ça aussi.

« Copine ? »

Je sursautai, et me retourna pour voir Luka me fixer, avec une stupéfaction ennuyée. J'avais complètement oublié qu'elle était là. Je haussai les épaules, essayant de paraître nonchalant à propos de tout ça.

« Si on veut. »

« Plus d'une copine, je vois. » remarqua-t-elle, levant un sourcil. Je lui souris, me demandant si cela lui montrerai que je n'étais pas si mauvais. Je haussai les épaules.

« On peut dire ça aussi je suppose. »

Elle garda le silence pendant un moment, et cela m'inquiéta. Je ne savais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Je n'avais rien à prouver à cette personne. Pourquoi je devrai faire attention à ce qu'elle pense ? Je me levai, et commençai à partir.

« Je dois y aller. A plus. » lançai-je, sans même me retourner. Elle ne me répondit ou ne me rappela même pas, ce qui m'inquiéta aussi. J'étais fraiment aussi insignifiant ? Je ne lui ai laissé aucune impression ? Je n'était pas assez ? J'y réfléchissais inutilement, ma main sur le battant de la porte, attendant quelque chose, un signe de sa part.

Elle commença à fredonner.

Pas à me rappeler, mais à fredonner cette chanson que nous venions juste de chanter ensemble. Je la regardai, et elle regardait l'endroit où je me tenais avant de partir. Je déglutit, et décida de faire le premier pas.

« Eh ! Hum... »

Elle s'arrêta et me regarda, me considérant comme d'habitude. Elle attendait que je continue. Ce qui était étrange, parce que je n'était même pas sûr de quoi dire. Seulement un petit moment passé avec elle et elle occupait déjà mes pensées.

« Est-ce que tu... Euh, je veux dire... Est-ce que tu va rester ici. Je veux dire, pendant les cours ? »

« C'est ce que j'ai prévu. » répondit-elle. Je volais retourner près d'elle m'asseoir à ses côtés et oublier toutes mes autres obligations d'aujourd'hui. Mais je me détournai de ces possibilités, et commença à partir.

« Est ce que tu seras ici les autres jours aussi ? »

Elle me regarda, et pris un moment pour répondre. Puis, «Peut-être. Ça dépends de s'il fait beau. Je serai là pour le déjeuner je pense. »

« Alors, tu serais d'accord pour que je revienne te voir ? »

Je n'étais pas sûr de pourquoi j'avais dit ça. Ni pourquoi je l'avais dit dans aucune hésitation.

Pas de pauses, pas de bégaiement, rien. Comme si j'étais vraiment confiant en disant ça. Et vous savez quoi ? Je l'étais. J'attendais sa réponse nerveusement.

Elle me répondit avec ce sourire. Ce magnifique sourire que j'adorais tant.

« J'espérais que tu le ferais, en quelque sorte. »

Et cela m'envoya au septième ciel.

« D'accord alors ! Ça me va. Je te vois demain ! Quand le déjeuner commence, ok ? Salut ! »

« Amuse toi bien. »

J'agitai ma main en guise d'au revoir, laissant la porte claquer derrière moi. Je dévalai les escaliers, mon corps tout entier semblait léger, pour je ne sais quelle raison, le monde entier semblait plus lumineux. Demain. Demain, je viendrai définitivement en cours, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente. Et quand l'heure du déjeuner arrivera, je courrai définitivement sur le toit, dès que possible. Parce qu'elle serait là. Luka.

Luka et sa belle voix. Luka et son magnifique sourire.

Je m'arrêtai d'abord à la salle des profs, où seule Meiko était là, lisant un papier, assise à son bureau. Je frappai à la porte, et elle me regarda, fronçant les sourcils. Elle ouvrit la porte, les mains sur les hanches.

« Je t'avais dit d'aller en classe. »

« Je croyais que tu avais besoin de moi. »

Elle réfléchit pendant un moment, puis m'attrapa par le col, m'attirant à l'intérieur, en m'embrassant. Mes mans cherchaient déjà son corps, en caressant chaque centimètre.

Et puis, tout ce à quoi mon esprit pensait était Luka.

Luka, Luka, Luka.

* * *

><p>« Luka ? »<p>

« Oui. Luka Megurine. Elle a été transférée. »

« Oui, j'ai entendu parler d'elle. » répondit Rin, se retournant encore vers la casserole, mélangeant la soupe tandis que je m'asseyais à table. J'écrivais un message à Neru, juste parce que je lui avait promis que je le ferai. Elle est en colère, mais c'est pas nouveau. Elle avait un tempérament fort. Mais c'était facile de le réprimer, avec quelques mots doux et compliments. J'y travaillais justement, pressant les touches le plus rapidement possible.

« Elle est dans ma classe en fait. Plutôt silencieuse. »

« Ah bon ? » marmonnai-je, en pressant le bouton 'envoyer'. Le parfum du miso emplissait l'air tandis que nous parlions, le bouillonnement doux de la soupe en arrière plan, le grésillement du steak en train de cuire à côté d'elle, sur une poêle. Finalement, Rin se tourna vers moi en fronçant les sourcils.

« Allez, je t'en dirai plus si tu m'aides. Ne sois pas paresseux Len. »

« D'accord, d'accord. » soupirai-je, fermant le téléphone et me levant. Elle me demanda de couper quelques légumes, et je le fis. Sans me plaindre, et elle le remarqua, riant à moitié. Je fronçai les sourcils, et la regarda.

« Qu'est ce que tu sais d'elle ? »

« Elle vient de Londres : c'est ce que je prof nous a dit. Mais, elle est un peu méchante en fait. »

« Vraiment? »

« Ouais, pendant le déjeuner il y a quelques jours, on essayait tous d'être gentils avec elle, tu vois ? Comme, lui parler de la ville, et lui demander comment c'est Londres, et elle était juste assise là, à nous fixer. Et finalement, on l'a invitée à faire du shopping, et tu sais ce qu'elle a dit ? »

« Quoi ? »

Rin soupira, un soupir de colère, et elle regarda droit devant elle, bombant le torse. Puis, en imitant la voix de Luka, profondément et faussement, elle parla. « Je suis désolée, mais je ne vous supporte pas. Allez vous en s'il vous plaît. »

Je la regardai, choqué, me demandant si ma sœur exagérait. J'essayai d'imaginer Luka dire ça, sa voix sèche et franche. Ça ne lui allait tout simplement pas. Non, peut être que si en fait. Après tout, elle m'avais dit de la fermer, donc je suppose que je n'étais pas le seul. Je remarquai que quand elle voulait dire des choses méchantes aux gens, elle ajoutait un « s'il vous plaît ». Spécial. Rin soupirait encore, remuant la soupe, abaissant le feu.

« Sérieusement, tu le crois ? On ne lui a plus reparlé depuis. Et aujourd'hui, tu le crois ça ? Elle est sortie de la classe comme une furie. Elle m'a même bousculé sur son passage. Elle n'est pas revenue après. Elle est bizarre. » raconta Rin, en posant un couvercle sur la soupe, puis en vérifiant la cuisson des steaks. Je repensais à Luka, comme je l'avais trouvée sur le toit.

_Je vais sauter._

Je me surpris à m'intéresser aux raisons qui l'auraient poussées à ça, à ses problèmes. Elles avait des questions, mais à propos de quoi ? Si je n'étais pas arrivé, aurait-elle sauté ? Je voulais la connaître. Je voulais en apprendre le plus possible à propos de Luka.

« Au fait. » coupa Rin, et je la regardai. Elle leva le regard vers moi, comme si j'étais en interrogatoire. « Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain ? J'espère que tu ne vas pas la 'chasser'. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine, Len. »

Rin était au courant de mon 'passe-temps'. Elle ne s'en mêlait pas, sachant que ça ne la regardait pas, et je lui était reconnaissant pour ça. Mais de temps en temps, elle me prévenais, ou me réprimandait. Elle avait commencé à s'impliquer quand je suis sorti avec Miku, une de ses amies, même si ce n'était qu'un peu. Je secouai la tête, pensif.

« Je ne la chasse pas. Elle est juste... intéressante, c'est tout. »

« Tu sais que ça n'est pas seulement ce que tu cherches chez une femme. »

« Ah ! »

Soudain, je la coupai, sans le vouloir, une douleur aiguë dans le doigt. Je regardai. J'avais glissé, et m'était coupé avec le couteau. Le sang commença à couler de la blessure, et je grimaçai. Rin attrapa ma main et fronça les sourcils.

« Tu es trop maladroit. Attends. »

Elle posa sa langue sur la coupure et la lécha. Je frissonnai, tout mon corps conscient de ce toucher, de ce que cela faisait ressentir. Je sentis mes genoux faiblir, je sentis la présence de la langue chaude et douce. Elle me regarda, les yeux à demi fermés. Comme si elle me tentait, me mettait à l'épreuve. Je repris finalement mon sang froid, retirant ma main hors de sa portée.

« N-Ne sois pas choquante comme ça ! » Elle sourit, d'un sourire séduisant. Je lui tournai le dos, quittant la pièce. « Je vais mettre un pansement. »

« Ce n'est pas choquant. Ça aide pour désinfecter la plaie, idiot. » répondit-elle, comme si rien n'était arrivé. Je sentis mon cœur battre follement, tandis que j'enveloppais la plaie. Mon corps entier était chaud et sensible. Je ne pouvait m'empêche de penser à cette langue sur ma peau, ce simple toucher. J'en voulais plus. J'en voulais plus, et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je ne savais même pas ce que je voulais exactement, mais je savais que je voulais qu'elle me touche. Quelque chose.

« Len, » appela-t-elle, la voix douce et posée, « viens, le dîner est prêt. »

J'arrêtai d'y penser. Supprimai cette idée. Je ne voulais pas penser à ce que ce besoin signifiait. Mais je savais que si je continuais à y penser, cela deviendrai pire. Et c'était déjà assez mal comme ça. Donc, j'arrêtai de penser à se moment entre nous, et retourna avec elle, à côté d'elle. Elle me sourit encore, ses yeux posés sur moi comme si ils pouvaient me transpercer.

Elle attendait, et je détestais la faire attendre

* * *

><p>« Qu'est ce que tu écris ? »<p>

Elle me regarda, choquée, couvrant le papier avec ses bras. Elle parut troublée, et remit le papier dans sa pochette. Je vois qu'elle a amené son sac et ses affaires cette fois.

« Tu ne me montres pas ? » demandai-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle. Luka fronça les sourcils, regardant sa pochette. Elle était là, comme elle l'avait dit, et j'en était heureux. Je voulais parler avec elle. Je voulais la connaître. Je me demande pourquoi.

« Ce sont les paroles d'une chanson. » dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je la regardai, surpris, et je suppose qu'elle le remarqua. « C'est si choquant que ça ? »

« N-Non ! C'est juste que... Hum... » Je cherchai un mot pour décrire cela. »... Je trouve juste ça super. Je peux voir ? »

Elle hésita un moment, puis ressortit la feuille et me la tendit. « Ce n'est pas fini, bien sûr. » me dit-elle, pendant que je parcourait les mots. C'était en anglais, écrit au crayons, certains mots rayés. Je fronçai les sourcils.

« …Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demandai-je. Elle me regarda, perplexe, puis sourit légèrement. Oh, mince, si je pouvais trouver un moyen de la faire sourire plus, je le ferai. Elle montra les mots, penchée à côté de moi, son doigt suivant les lignes qu'elle traduisait.

« _Tous les gens sont Libres, toujours. En travaillant. En jouant. En étudiant à l'école. Quand tu es avec un ami. Quand tu passes du temps avec une personne que tu aimes. Nous sommes toujours... Libres. _» dit-elle, son doigt arrêté sur ce mot. Elle parut un peu embarrassée, et s'écarta de moi, plaçant sa main sur sa cuisse.

« Ce n'est pas génial, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-elle, regardant ailleurs. J'étais habitué aux filles qui se rabaissaient, seulement pour qu'on les complimente plus. Mais Luka semblait réellement déçue, et je voulais la rassurer.

« Non, c'est bien. Je veux dire, si tu continues à travailler dessus, ça sera super. Quand tu auras fini, je pourrai le voir encore ? » demandai-je. Et cela aussi semblait réel. Je me demande pourquoi.

Elle était silencieuse, puis me regarda et acquiesça. « Très bien. »

Le vent souffla, le temps se gâtait. Je frissonnai, frottant mes bras pour me réchauffer. Luka éternua, et même comme ça elle était mignonne. Elle renifla, et soupira.

« C'est bientôt l'hiver, mmh ? » demanda-t-elle. J'étais surpris qu'elle essaie d'entamer une conversation. Tant mieux. J'avais toute la journée pour parler avec elle, et j'allais faire en sorte que tout aille bien. J'acquiesçai.

« Ouais. Tu n'aimes pas le froid ? »

« En fait, si. »

« Vraiment ? Moi je ne supporte pas. »

« Peut être que tu es trop froid. » **(A/N : Jeu de mot intraduisible )**

Je la regardai, surpris, mais elle était normale. Silencieuse, et réfléchissant, faisant comme si elle n'avait pas du tout fait de sous entendus.

« T'es en train de dire que je suis cruel ? C'est méchant à dire, alors qu'on se connaît à peine. »

« J'ai entendu parler de toi en fait. »

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux, mais son visage était le même que d'habitude. Solennel et pur. Pas de colère ou d'accusation dans sa voix quand elle s'expliqua.

« Len Kagamine. Les filles parlent beaucoup de toi, tu sais ? A propos de toutes ces coups d'un soir, rendez-vous, et tout ça. »

J'étais mortifié. J'aurai voulu creuser un trou et disparaître. Ce qui était étrange, car je n'avais jusque là jamais eu honte de mon histoire. Si quelqu'un avait un problème avec ça, et bien tant mieux pour lui. C'est pas comme si j'y faisais attention. Mais c'était Luka. Et là, Luka rendait tout ça différent. Je baissai les yeux, le visage en feu.

« Combien de copines tu as vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle, le ton dépourvu de tout jugement. Elle semblait impartiale, au contraire, se contentant d'édicter des faits. Je déglutis, essayant de me calmer, ne la laissant pas remarquer ma perte de sang froid.

« Euh, je... je pense, quelque chose comme quatre ? Peut être ? »

« Tu comptes aussi toutes les femmes avec qui tu as couché ? »

« … Non. »

« Je vois. »

Qu'est-ce que _ça_ voulait dire. Cela m'inquiétait, ce qu'elle pouvait penser de moi maintenant, et je la regardai. Ses yeux étaient aussi doux que d'habitude, sans aucune colère. Je fronçai les sourcils, me demandant pourquoi je laissait cela m'importer. Elle était une fille elle aussi, comme les autres. Pourquoi je devrai me justifier devant elle, m'inquiéter de ce qu'elle pense ? Je pensais avoir juré ne jamais me sentir comme ça de nouveau : à demi conscient et faible. Je le demandai, regardant devant moi, mes yeux ne s'autorisant pas à lui jeter un coup d'œil.

« Et ? Et alors ? Si tu as un problème avec moi, dis le. » la défiai-je, espérant la laisser sans voix. Mais, ça a eu l'effet opposé.

« Ok, je pense que tu es cruel. » commença-t-elle, me prenant par surprise. Je refusais toujours de la regarder, et elle continua. « Je pense aussi que tu es confus. Et insouciant. Je pense que tu es difficile à cerner. Je pense que tu souffres. »

« J-Je souffre ? »

« Je n'ai pas fini. » me coupa-t-elle, regardant devant elle et fermant les yeux doucement. Je me retournai, ayant réalisé que je la regardais. « Tu es aussi très sociable. Et tu as une belle voix. Et tu es la personne la plus intéressante que j'ai rencontrée ici. C'est ce que je pense de toi. »

Bien, wow. Elle sait sûrement comment rendre un homme silencieux, je dois l'avouer.

Et nous restions comme ça. Assis en silence, et le vent soufflait autour de nous, sifflant doucement. Nous ne nous regardions pas, et nous ne bougions pas, pas même quand la cloche sonnant la fin du déjeuner retentit. Je pris finalement la parole, parlant pou tous les deux, me sentant exposé. J'ai déjà été insulté. J'ai déjà été complimenté. Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, Luka rend ça différent. Aucun mot doux ne pourrait me couvrir cette fois, pas de moyen de s'échapper de cette situation. Alors, je lui fit face.

« Bon, tu sais quoi ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Je te trouve bizarre. » lui dis-je, la voix neutre. « Je te trouve sinistre. Et silencieuse. Un peu méchante aussi. Impolie et trop directe. Tu es belle aussi, et j'aime ton sourire. J'adore vraimentton sourire. Et je t'aime aussi. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. »

« De l'amour ? Comme pour une petite amie ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. C'est juste spécial pour toi. » Je haussai les épaules. C'était la vérité après tout. Ce n'était pas de l'amour que j'avais pour elle. De l'admiration ? Peut être qu'elle m'avait enchanté. Je ne suis pas sûr. Ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, car elle s'appuya sur moi, sa tête sur mon épaule. J'hoquetai presque de surprise, mais me retint, prit au dépourvu par cette action. Il est évident que je n'était pas nerveux à l'idée d'être touché par une fille. Mais là, ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. C'était tendre et spontané, et plaisant comme position, donc je la laissais faire, appuyant également ma tête contre la sienne. Mon cœur frappait dans ma poitrine, et j'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas le miens, mais j'aimais ça.

« Bien. Parce que je ressens la même chose. » chuchota-t-elle. Je me surpris à sourire, une vague de soulagement me parcourut. Ses cheveux sentaient les fraises. Je me sentais bien. Le fait qu'elle m'apprécie également, c'était merveilleux. Je suppose que ce que je pensais était la même chose pour elle. De l'admiration, de l'intérêt, un besoin de connaître cette personne. J'avais l'impression qu'il y avait un lien puissant entre nous. Pas comme une tension sexuelle, que j'aurai reconnu facilement. Pas comme une de ces approbations à contrecœur, mais peut être... de l'amitié ? Non, c'était plus gros que ça. Je laissai ces pensées parcourir mon esprit, tandis que je respirai son parfum. Nous sommes restés comme ça pendant un moment, l'air froid soufflant légèrement, ce à quoi je n'accordais aucune importance, car Luka dégageait une douce chaleur. Et elle savait ce que je ressentais pour elle. C'était étrange, comme nous nous connaissions à peine, rencontrés hier seulement, et déjà, nous avions découvert une consolation dans l'autre. Découvert un lien profond qui nous unissait. Qui sait ? Peut être que c'est ce que les gens appellent 'l'âme sœur'

« ...Eh, Len ? »

« Mmh ? »

« J'ai reçu l'uniforme hier. Celui de cette école. Il est finalement arrivé. »

Je la regardai. Elle portait toujours l'ancien, avec sa veste et sa jupe en plaid. « Tu ne le portes pas. »

« Je ne veux pas. J'ai peur que ceux de ma classe viennent me dire qu'il me va bien et réessayent de devenir mes amis. »

« Tu ne veux pas devenir amie avec eux ? »

« Non. Je n'aime pas quand il me parlent si gentiment. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle cligna des yeux, puis les ferma, enfouissant son visage dans mon épaule. « ...Je te le dirai un de ces jours. » murmura-t-elle. J'acceptai cette réponse, et ferma également les yeux. Parce que j'avais autant de temps à passer avec Luka que je voulais. J'étais certain que ça ne finirai pas. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je le savais. Non, je voulais même que ça dure. Quoi que ce soit. Elle pouvait prendre tout le temps qu'elle voulait pour m'en parler, parce que je n'allais nulle part. Nous restions comme ça, dans un bienheureux silence, jusqu'à ce que son estomac gargouille. Et pour une raison quelconque, ce son me dérida, et je commençai à rire. Elle frappa mon bras et s'assit.

« J'ai faim. » annonçât-elle. J'essuyai quelques larmes de mes yeux. Ce moment était brisé, mais son impression était toujours là entre nous.

« Je vois ça. »

Elle frappa de nouveau mon bras. Elle avait un bon crochet du doit. Je frottais mon bras, et décidai de la prendre au sérieux. « Je veux dire, à quoi tu t'attendais ? Tu as raté le déjeuner. J'ai un peu faim aussi en fait.

« On peut aller chercher du pain, non ? »

« Non, ils ont sûrement déjà tout rangé. »

Elle restait là, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle fronça les sourcils. « Allons y. J'en ai assez de cet endroit. »

« D'accord. J'ai besoin de changer d'air moi aussi. »

Et nous sommes partis. Juste comme ça. Toujours dans l'uniforme de l'école, nous avons juste passé le portail de l'école, et nous nous sommes éloignés. Et seulement quand nous sommes passés à côté d'un café, celui où je me rappelais avoir promis d'emmener Miku après les cours, je me suis dit que j'aurai du rester. J'avais oublié l'anniversaire de Meiko. Et par conséquent, complètement oublié de lui acheter un cadeau. Et même si ça bouleversait tous mes plans, je m'en fichais. Je ne devrai pas, mais ça n'était juste pas important à ce moment là. Pas quand Luka et moi nous tenions la main dans les rues de Tokyo, indifférents au monde alentour. Pas quand nous parlions de déjeuner, et de ces choses stupides que font les gens de notre âge. Et surtout pas quand elle me gratifiait de cet incroyable sourire.

En passant devant une bijouterie, je me souvins. Je demandai à Luka de m'attendre dehors. J'ai dépensé la moitié de mon argent de poche pour un cadeau pour Meiko, et quand je retrouvai Luka dehors, m'attendant dehors, comme je l'avais laissée, elle regardait un collier dans la vitrine. Une simple chaîne en argent, avec une larme bleue en pendentif. C'était en solde, sûrement que ça ne se vendait pas assez bien. Luka le regardait, pensive, et je m'arrêtai près d'elle. Elle me regarda.

« C'est joli, non ? » demanda-t-elle. Je glissai ma main dans la sienne, entrelaçant nos doigts.

« Tu le veux ? Je peux te l'offrir. » proposai-je. Elle secoua la tête, serrant ma main.

« C'est juste un collier. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Allons-y. »

« Où ? Tu as une idée ? »

« Dans un love hôtel. »

Je la regardai, surpris, et elle tourna la tête pour me regarder. Puis elle sourit, avec un regard que je ne lui connaissais pas.

« Je rigolais. »

J'eus un moment de flottement, puis je ris, sincèrement amusé. Elle ne plaisantait pas beaucoup, donc c'était quelque chose de surprenant à voir. Elle ria, d'un ire qui sonna comme des clochettes. Et à ce moment, mon téléphone sonna, cassant l'instant présent. Je la regardai, laissant sonner. Elle sourit tristement, pointant ma poche.

« Réponds. »

« Tu es sûre ? » demandai-je, étonné de ma propre réponse. Pourquoi lui demandais-je la permission ? Elle n'avais aucune influence sur moi. Elle réfléchit, et haussa les épaules.

« Ça va. Réponds. »

Ce que je fis, et la voix de Miku parvint à mes oreilles.

« L-Len... Où es-tu ? »

« Hein ? »

« Je croyais qu'on devait se retrouver après les cours... Ça fait une demi-heure, tu as oublié, mon amour ? »

Je me maudis, toutes mes responsabilités me revinrent à l'esprit, et je regardai ma montre. Ça faisait plus longtemps que je croyais. Je décidai de mentir, encore. Comment cela avait-il pu devenir une telle habitude ?

« Je suis désolé, bébé ! En fait, j'ai eu des problèmes pour avoir trop manqué les cours, et j'ai été envoyé dans le bureau du prof, et j'ai totalement oublié. Je suis désolé, Miku, bébé, je promets de me rattraper. Qu'est ce que tu dis de demain ? Je te promets d'être là cette fois. Je t'aime, okay ? »

Je comptait sur ce « je t'aime » parce que je savais que ça marchait à chaque fois. Peut importe le nombre de fois que tu oublie une fille, peut importe qu'elle soit en colère, dis lui « je t'aime » et elle sera toute à toi de nouveau. Bien sûr, ça ne marche que si on le dit rarement. Dis lui tous les jours, et cela perd toute son importance à ses yeux. Je savais que ça marchait, puisque j'entendais Miku renifler à l'autre bout du fil.

« L-Len... Je...je t'aime aussi. »

Je pouvais l'entendre au bord des larmes maintenant. De joie, je préférerais. Miku était très émotionnelle. C'est mignon dans un sens.

« Okay. Demain, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. »

« Je t'aime. Bye, mon cœur. »

Je raccrochai, regardant de nouveau Luka. Son visage n'avait pas changé. Légèrement ennuyé, mais patient. Elle pencha un peu la tête sur le coté, ses mèches roses suivant le mouvement.

« Une copine ? »

« Ouaip. »

« Tu dois partir ? »

Elle me demanda ça naturellement, comme si c'était quelque chose de normal, comme quelque chose dont elle avait pris l'habitude.

« Pas encore. Mais je devrai plus tard. Pour, euh, une autre copine. »

« Celle pour laquelle tu as acheté un cadeau ? »

« Oui. »

Elle fut silencieuse pour un moment, et je savais que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter. Elle serra ma main de nouveau, et cela me rappela mon enfance, quand Rin me tenais la main, inséparables tous les deux.

« Combien de temps encore ? »

« Environ une heure. »

« … Allons-y. Je dois acheter des nouveaux CD. »

« Ça me va. »

Elle agissait comme si ça ne l'ennuyait pas du tout, mes engagements. Ce qui me rendait heureux, car je détestais quand les filles essayaient de me retenir, de faire en sorte que je leur appartienne. Luka était largement différente d'elles. Elle était calme et patiente. Pure. Elle parlait, sans se cacher et sans mentir. Pas de faux intérêts pour s'accorder à mes goûts, pas d'enthousiasme simulé avec moi. Elle était... très réaliste. Elle était d'une agréable présence. Elle était...

Elle était mon amie. Pour une fois, depuis longtemps, j'avais un ami.

Je serrai sa main, et tandis que nous regardions les différents albums de musique, elle se pencha contre moi. Je devrai partir bientôt, je le savais. Alors, j'embrassai le haut de sa tête, et savourais sa présence autant que je le pouvais.

* * *

><p>L'odeur du saké flottait dans l'air, et les draps de son lit étaient doux et chauds contre ma peau. Elle me câlina, se pressant contre ma poitrine, souriant de ses lèvres rouges. Elle m'embrassa dans le cou, et je fermai les yeux. Je me paraissait étrange, cette situation. Justes quelques heures avant, je disais au revoir à Luka à la gare, et maintenant, j'étais de retour dans ma vieille routine. Faire l'amour aux femmes, je savais le faire maintenant, je savais le faire bien. C'est un art dans lequel je suis passé maître, une spécialité, si vous préférez. Mais ce moment avec Luka était différent, une conversation normale, sans essayer de l'attirer dans mon lit. Je m'adaptait vite, reprenant mes anciennes habitudes. Et avec le sourire de Meiko, ses joues rougissantes, je pouvait dire que je n'avais pas perdu la main.<p>

« J'en avait besoin. Vraiment. »

« Stressée, mon amour ? » demandai-je, les bras autour de ses épaules. Elle se blottit contre moi, sa poitrine large et chaude contre moi.

« J'ai eu un appel de mon ex-mari hier. Ça m'a vraiment ennuyé. » murmura-t-elle, embrassant ma clavicule. Je la laissai divaguer, car aujourd'hui était son jour spécial. Elle portait les boucles d'oreille que je lui avait offert. Elles scintillaient dans la faible lumière.

« Tu es divorcée ? » demandai-je. Je ne savais vraiment pas ça, mais je m'en fichait un peu en fait. Je fis semblant de m'y intéresser, car elle aimait ça.

« C'était seulement pour quelques temps. » soupira-t-elle, dramatiquement. « Il m'a souhaité un joyeux anniversaire. Je te jure, il ne s'en est toujours pas remis. »

« Quand était-ce ? »

Aucune importance. » dit-elle, la voix basse et sensuelle. Puis elle se leva, et me retint allongés par les épaules. Cela me surpris, mais j'entrai dans son jeu, satisfait. Elle m'embrassa, puis chuchota près de mes lèvres. « Je t'ai toi, maintenant. C'est tout ce qui importe. »

« Bien sûr, mon amour. » assurai-je, et elle m'embrassa encore. Et nous fîmes l'amour, sauvagement, parce que c'était ma spécialité. Parce que je peux dire que je peux faire rester une femme. Que je peux la satisfaire.

Mais l'étais-je vraiment ?

* * *

><p>« Len, dépêche toi ! On va rater le train ! »<p>

« Oui, oui j'arrive. »

Dimanche a toujours été ma journée la plus chargée. J'ai toujours pleins de rendez-vous, et en ce moment, je passais mon temps avec Neru. Elle était assise à côté de moi dans le train, et textotait avec son téléphone.

« Je le jure sur Dieu, si on rate le spectacle, je te largue. Tu te rends compte du nombre de fois où j'ai du tout reprogrammer juste pour toi ? Je veux voir ce film depuis longtemps, alors on ferai mieux de ne pas le rate, ok, Len ? »

« Bien sûr, bébé. » assurai-je. Elle avait toujours été comme ça, pompeuse et énervée. Mais je peux dire qu'elle m'aimait, elle tenait fermement ma main. Elle appuya sur la touche envoyer de son téléphone, et me regarda, furieuse.

« Ne m'appelle pas 'bébé'. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais horreur de ça. »

Elle mentait, je le savais au rosissement de ses joues. Neru avait beaucoup d'estime de soi, et je trouvait ça mignon, et c'est pour ça que je restais avec elle. Elle regarda le paysage qui défilait.

« Au fait, pourquoi tu ne réponds jamais à mes messages ? »

« Hein ? »

« Je t'en ai envoyé des tonnes, mais jamais de réponse. »

Je fronçai les sourcils. La seule chose que je n'aimais pas, c'est la façon dont elle était accrochée à son téléphone. Je recevais des messages et des appels d'elle sans arrêt. J'inventai un mensonge pour la contenter.

« En fait, j'ai cassé mon téléphone depuis quelques jours. Je suis désolé. »

« Tu ferai mieux de ne pas mentir. »

« Je ne mens pas. Je t'aime, Neru. »

Elle rougis encore, mais s'énerva. Je déteste les filles de caractère, mais j'aime quand elle s'énerve parce qu'elle est simplement folle de moi.

« Ne dis pas ce genre de truc à la légère, idiot. »

« Mais c'est vrai. On sort ensemble non ? »

« Je t'ai déjà dit, je sors avec toi uniquement parce que je dois le faire. » soupira-t-elle, recommençant à pianoter sur son portable. Je savais qu'elle me repoussait parce qu'elle avait trop de dignité pour ne pas le faire. Je lui souris encore, et elle regarda ailleurs, mais serra ma main. Je savais que tout allait bien. C'était mignon de la voir se battre pour dominer notre relation, alors que j'avais toujours le dessus.

Nous sommes allés au cinéma, et vu son film stupide (quelque chose à propos d'un scientifique et d'un robot qui a un 'cœur', je ne me rappelle pas vraiment), et je me souviens l'avoir embrassée juste à la sortie. Elle s'est mise en colère, mais elle était honnêtement troublée.

« C-C'était pourquoi ? »

« Je t'aime. »

« T'es trop débile. »

Je savais qu'en fait elle aimait ça, et que c'est ce qu'elle voulait. Je regardai ma montre, et joua le triste petit copain fou d'amour.

« Je vais bientôt devoir y aller. »

« Déjà ? »

« Oui, je suis désolé. » Je lui souris tristement, comme si je regrettait vraiment de la laisser, « Mais je dois faire des courses pour ma sœur. »

« Je la déteste. Je te l'ai déjà dit ? Parce que je la hais vraiment. »

« Je sais, mon cœur, mais c'est la famille. » Je lui adressai ce qui semblait être un honnête sourire. « Pourrais-tu m'appeler dès que tu peux ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils, et regarda ailleurs, rougissant timidement. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas se passer de moi, c'était évident.

« ...Je pense que j'aurai le temps. Mais n'y compte pas trop. » souffla-t-elle. Je souris. Elle m'appellerai. Bien sûr qu'elle le ferai, elle est folle de moi. Je l'embrassai encore, et elle s'énerva, mais j'agitai la main pour lui dire au revoir. Taquin et doux, c'est le genre de garçon que j'étais avec Neru, parce que secrètement, elle adorait ça.

Il était 16h30. J'avais promis à Haku d'être là à cinq heure. Je serai un peu en retard, alors je m'arrêtai chez le fleuriste, et acheta un bouquet de lys blancs. Ses préférées.

Elle m'attendait au café, comme je lui avait demandé. Elle regardait sa montre nerveusement, et me cherchait du regard. Haru était belle, avec des yeux tristes et de longs cheveux argentés. Elle était plus âgée, toujours un peu anxieuse. C'était adorable, dans un sens. J'arrivai derrière elle, et couvrit ses yeux avec mes mains, le bouquet de lys sous le bras.

« Devine qui c'est ! »

Elle me regarda, surprise, rougissante. « Len ? »

« Dans le mille. » souris-je, m'asseyant à côté d'elle. Je lui tendis les fleurs. « Pour toi. »

Ses yeux brillèrent tandis qu'elle les prenait, semblant plein de joie pour quelque chose qui mourrait probablement dans quelque jours. « Oh, Len, c'est... Je veux dire... » Elle commença a sangloter, secouant la tête. « M-Merci... »

« Ah, pas besoin de pleurer. Souris moi, Haku. J'aime ton sourire. » lui souriais-je. Elle rougit, et regarda les lys. Elle eu un faible sourire. Je savais qu'elle le ferai si c'était moi qui lui demandais. Si simple à contrôler.

« Je suis surprise que tu dois venu. Je pensais que tu m'abandonnerai sûrement... »

Pfff, j'avais seulement 3 minutes de retard. Haku manquait vraiment de confiance en elle, et c'est pour ça qu'elle était si collante. Au moins, je savais qu'elle ne me laisserai pas de sitôt. Et au moins, elle souriait quand j'étais là. j'avais du être fait exprès pour elle. Je la regardait, intrigué un moment, puis souris doucement. Je posai ma main sur la sienne, et elle me regarda, surprise.

« Pourquoi je ferai une chose pareille ? Je t'aime, Haku. » lui dis-je doucement. Son visage devint encore plus rouge, et je savais que ça la ferai craquer.

« Tu... Tu as raison. »

Pour Haku, j'étais rassurant et gentil, juste ce qu'elle voulait. Quelqu'un qui l'aime, qui voudrait la réconforter et l'aimer. C'est pourquoi elle restait avec moi. Le serveur arriva, et nous commandâmes à manger. Nous parlâmes encore un peu (en fait, c'était surtout moi, Haku était plus en train d'écouter). Elle travaillait dans un bureau, et était souvent martyrisée par ses collègues, donc elle venait vers moi pour trouver du secours. Dans cette relation aussi j'avais le contrôle. Cela la soulageait de son stress, et ça me donnait quelque chose à faire, donc tout va bien, hein ?

Au milieu du repas, je regardai mon téléphone pour avoir l'heure. Je m'excusai pour aller aux toilettes, et appela Lily.

« _Len,_ où es-tu ? » demanda-t-elle à la première sonnerie. « J'en ai assez d'attendre. »

Je souris, m'appuyant conte le mur. « Je suis désolé, mon amour, je vais sûrement être en retard. »

« Tu dis _toujours_ ça. » soupira-t-elle exagérément. Si il y a une chose que je peux dire à propos de Lily, c'est qu'elle a du talent pour le dramatique. « J'ai eu ces réservations juste pour nous, tu sais. Tu as promis que ce soir ce serait juste pour nous. Tu l'a _promis_, Len. »

« Je sais, bébé, je sais. » la rassurai-je. Elle baissa le ton, et sa voix soyeuse remplissait mes oreilles.

« J'ai envie de toi. »

Je souris. Lily n'était pas de ceux qui gaspillaient les mots, elle allait droit au but. Elle était sexy et osée, et cela allait parfaitement. Je pris le même ton.

« Ah oui ? A quel point ? »

« Ne sois pas salace, Len. »

« Hey, hey, c'est toi qui a commencé. »

Elle ria. « Beaucoup, okay. Vraiment beaucoup. Je te manque ?

« Tu me manques. » mentis-je. Elle ne me manquait pas spécialement, mais le sexe me manquait. « Tu me manques beaucoup, mon amour. »

« Je vais devoir te punir pour avoir été en retard. Peut être que je devrai t'attacher au lit ? »

« Et tu me dis que je suis salace ? » riais-je. Elle était vraiment innocente. Elle voulait être la seule à avoir le pouvoir, mais en vérité, elle jouait en ma faveur. Risquée et cool, Lily. Pour elle, j'étais juste étouffant et piquant, je jouais un jeu avec elle. Je lui dit que je serai là dès que possible, et lui dit au revoir. Quand je revint, je racontai à Haku que quelque chose était arrivé, je suis désolé, tu me rappelles plus tard ?

« Bien sûr. » approuva-t-elle sans hésitation. Je lui souris, un doux sourire, et l'embrassa sur la joue. Je la quittai, rougissante. Je me demande si ça lui importe que je la laisse payer l'addition.

L'hôtel n'était qu'à quelques blocs d'ici, je marchais vivement. Je regardai mon téléphone : un message de Miki, me donnant rendez vous à l'observatoire lundi, un autre de Teto, me demandant si je voulais aller avec elle visiter la nouvelle boulangerie qui venait d'ouvrir. Trois de Miku, me racontant comment sa nouvelle campagne se passait, et disant qu'elle m'aimait. Un de Meiko, pour vérifier si je faisais bien mes devoirs, indifférente au fait qu'on soit samedi. Je soupirai, et me sentis soudain fatigué. C'était crevant de jongler avec toutes ces filles, de les garder toutes satisfaites. C'était un genre d'art de pouvoir façonner une rencontre au milieu de toutes les autres. Mais le résultat en valait la peine, alors je gardais le même style de vie.

Je regardai la lune, presque pleine. Un ciel de nuit très clair, mais sans étoiles. A quoi vous vous attendiez, en pleine ville ? A ce moment, je pensai soudainement à Luka. Regardait-elle la même lune ?

Je détournai le regard, et continuai à marcher. Si elle regardait, j'espère qu'elle allait bien, où qu'elle soit. Peut être sur le point de se coucher, ou quelque chose comme ça. Au cas où, je lui souhaitai de beaux rêves. Et moi, je suis toujours debout, au premières heures de la nuit.

Et je suis toujours aussi fatigué.

Étrange.

* * *

><p>Parfois, il ne vient pas du tout sur le toit.<p>

Je continuai d'écrire les paroles, le vent froid soufflant fortement. Je souhaitais qu'il soit là pour me réchauffer. Il pourrait au moins avoir ça de bien, non ? Je regardai mon portable, relisant son message. Je ne me souviens même pas quand est-ce que nous avons échangé nos numéros. Peut être la semaine dernière, ou peut être quand on est sortis de l'école tous les deux pour aller manger. Au cas où.

_Peux pas venir aujourd'hui. Je vois quelqu'un._

C'est d'accord. J'avais besoin de me concentrer sur mon écriture de toute façon. Je retournai à mon travail, et pensa à Len. Je me demande quelle copine il voyait aujourd'hui. De temps en temps, je le vois après l'école, avec elles. Il y en a une avec des cheveux bleu vert et des couettes. Peut être elle. Ou alors celle avec les longs cheveux blonds. Il y en a sûrement plein d'autres que je n'ai pas vu. Est ce qu'il sèche les cours avec elle ? Peut être qu'ils sont en rendez-vous.

C'est bizarre que je pense à ça. Je croyais être capable de surmonter le fait de connaître un tombeur, un qui ne donne aucune importance aux sentiments des filles. Il les utilise, je pourrai dire. Si c'était de l'amour, alors il en aurai choisit une seule, ou au moins se sentir coupable. Non, Len était au contraire sans cœur et cruel, comme un enfant gâté avec trop de jouets.

Je pense que je ne le déteste pas car c'est en fait une délivrance de connaître une si mauvaise personne.

Je regardai derrière moi, la barrière de sécurité, et ce qu'il y avait derrière. Le sol était très bas. Une chute aussi haute suffit pour tuer quelqu'un.

Il me rendais visite tout le temps depuis cette première rencontre. C'était la première fois que j'étais complètement seule, sans personne pour m'arrêter. Et si je reprenais là où je m'étais arrêtée. J'y pensai longtemps, considérant cette idée, alors que le vent soufflait autour de moi.

Jusqu'à ce que je reçoive un nouveau message, et regarde mon téléphone. Len, encore.

_Je te promets que je serai là demain. On se verra là ! _

Je sentis mon cœur se réchauffer, avec l'aide de Len. Je souris, et rangea mon portable. Demain. J'attendrai demain avec impatience. Je me retournai, et recommençai à écrire.

Comme si un idée stupide, d'un seul coup, était arrivée là où je l'avais laissée.

Étrange.

* * *

><p>Le jour suivant, elle n'était pas là quand j'arrivai sur le toit. Cela m'inquiéta, l'endroit vide et silencieux, à l'exception du mugissement du vent. Je décidai qu'elle serai probablement un peu en retard, peut être qu'elle était occupée. Pas d'inquiétude. Pourtant, mon cœur était vide, du même vide que j'avais ressentit avant. J'avais complètement oublié cet impression, et voilà qu'elle était revenue. Profondément enfoui dans mon estomac, encombrant et gênant. Je fronçai les sourcils, m'asseyant à côté de la porte cette fois. Je voulais la voir le plus vite possible.<p>

Mais quand la porte s'ouvrit, et que je regarda avec ardeur et avidité, ce n'était pas Luka, mais Miku qui me souriait.

« Len ! Je savais que tu serai là ! » s'exclama-t-elle, en s'asseyant près de moi, m'entraînant dans une étroite étreinte. Il me fallu un moment pour me rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait, et quand je compris, j'éloignai Miku, la tenant par les épaules.

« Que... Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » demandai-je, la voix aussi calme que possible. Ses épaules étaient chaudes sous mes mains, sur ce toit froid, et je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête si vite. Elle sourit néanmoins.

« Ah, tu vois, je voulais te parler, et Rin m'a dit que tu serais probablement ici. Donc je suis là, chéri ! ». Elle sourit encore. Je n'étais pas sûre de quoi faire. Rin était au courant de mes rencontres avec Luka ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas, aussi sage qu'elle soit. Pour certaines raisons, je voulait garder Luka secrète, seulement parce qu'elle était sacrée à mes yeux. Et pendant que je pensais ça, Miku me regardait de ses grands yeux, naïfs et pleins d'espoir. Je lui souris.

« Tu m'as surpris. Ça fait longtemps, hein ? » lui demandai-je, une question rhétorique, pendant que je l'attirais contre moi, l'asseyant sur mes genoux, l'embrassant. Je pu la sentir frissonner sous mes caresses, comme à chaque fois. Marionnette dans mes mains.

« Len... » Elle soupira mon nom, le visage rouge. Elle se serra contre moi. Et bientôt, je l'embrassai encore, mes mains sous sa chemise. Je voulais combler ce vide. Alors, je retournais à ce à quoi j'étais accoutumé, ce qui m'avait toujours aidé. Elle était chaude sur ce toit glacé, et j'étais sûr de pouvoir l'enflammer.

« L-Len ! » hoqueta-t-elle alors que j'embrassai son abdomen, remontant jusqu'à ses seins. Et le vide était comblé maintenant, de gémissement et de douces caresses. Un corps de femme était indéniablement quelque chose de sexy et d'hypnotisant. Alors, je l'explorai en entier, sachant exactement où toucher, où est-ce que ça lui ferai du bien. Elle fit courir ses doigts dans mes cheveux, et je perdis le contrôle.

Juste quand la porte s'ouvrit, m'arrêtant net dans mon élan. Parce que Luka nous regardait avec de grands yeux, des pains dans les mains.

Nous nous regardâmes pendant un moment, Miku immobile comme la pierre, ne se retournant même pas pour voir qui était là. Puis, Luka me regarda tristement, une sorte de désappointement. Vous me suivez ?

« Je suis désolée. » nous dit-elle précipitamment, fermant la porte derrière elle. Après quelques secondes, Miku poussa un soupir de soulagement, et son corps se détendit.

« Oh mon Dieu. Tu as vu qui c'était ? Len, tu as vu ? Ah, peut être que je ferai mieux de partir... » dit elle rapidement, se levant et en réajustant ses vêtements. Je restais assis, stupéfié. Elle n'était pas censée voir ça. Luka n'était pas censée voir le vrai moi, jamais.

« Len ? Len, j'y vais, d'accord. On se voit plus tard ? » demanda Miku, le visage rouge, probablement mortifiée. J'acquiesçai faiblement, et elle se pencha pour m'embrasser. Mais je le sentis à peine, sans vraiment savoir à quel moment elle était partie. La sonnerie de fin du déjeuner sonna. Je me levais, et me précipita hors de cet endroit. Luka.

Je devais trouver Luka.

Je savais où était la classe de Rin, alors je vérifiait là en premier. Par la fenêtre, je pu voir qu'elle n'y était pas. Je pensai à la bibliothèque, et me précipita là bas. Mais je fut stoppé par un professeur sur le chemin.

« Eh toi ! On ne court pas dans les couloirs ! » appela-t-il. Je me retournai pour le regarder. Je ne voulais pas perdre de temps, alors j'agis paisiblement.

« Ah, oui Monsieur, » m'inclinais-je, « Je suis désolé. »

Il me regarda étrangement, puis rangea une mèche de ses cheveux bleus derrière son oreille. « En quelle classe es-tu ? »

Je déglutis. Et merde, je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça. Si ça avait été une femme, j'aurai pu m'en sortir avec quelques mots doux et sourires. Mais c'était un homme, et je n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'agir comme l'aurait fait n'importe quelle personne normale. Je me redressai, le dos droit, et lui répondis poliment.

« Classe 2-A, Monsieur. »

« Et où est-ce que tu vas ? »

« La bibliothèque, » répondis-je, mais je mentis sur les raisons, « J'ai oublié mes notes là bas quand je révisais pendant le déjeuner, et j'allais les chercher. »

Il ne répondit pas, et je pensais qu'il ne m'avais pas cru. Mais il hocha la tête, sèchement. « D'accord. Dépêche toi. »

Je retins un soupir de soulagement. Alors que j'y pensais, je notais quelque chose. Je n'avais jamais vu ce professeur avant. Un nouveau ? Plus âgé, mature, avec des cheveux bleus, une blouse de docteur par dessus ses vêtements. Peut être n'était-ce même pas un professeur, un infirmier ? Je pense que je devrai me souvenir de lui. Je chassais ces pensées, et repartit rapidement. Luka.

Luka était à la bibliothèque, comme je le pensais.

Elle était assise à une table tout au fond, en train d'écrire, apparemment sans remarquer que j'approchais. Mais elle me regarda, et retourna à ce qu'elle écrivait.

« … Tu as terminé ? » chuchota-t-elle, dans l'air mort et froid de la bibliothèque. Je sentit une douleur traverser ma poitrine. Était-elle en colère ? Elle continuait à écrire, et son indifférence me faisait mal. Je m'assis à côté d'elle, et elle ne me regardait toujours pas. Elle écrivait juste, comme si tout allait bien.

« Je suis désolé. » chuchotai-je.

« De quoi ? »

« Que tu ai vu ça. Regarde, » Je commençais à m'expliquer, essayant de me justifier. « Je ne lui ai pas demandé de me rejoindre ici. Elle est venue d'elle même. Je suis désolé. »

« Mais tu ne lui a pas dit de partir. » énonça-t-elle calmement. Donc j'avais raison. Elle était en colère. Je fronçai les sourcils, et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais elle me regarda, l'air sérieux.

« … Je ne suis pas en train de dire que je déteste quand tu flirt avec les filles. » dit-elle calmement, « Juste, ne le fais pas quelque part où je pourrai le voir. »

« Tu déteste cette partie de moi ? » demandai-je, les larmes me montant aux yeux. Bizarre. Pourquoi est ce que ça m'atteint autant ? Ah, oui.

Parce que c'est Luka.

Elle se tut un moment, et retourna à ton écriture. Le silence entre nous était palpable, et cela me terrifiait. J'attendais qu'elle réponde, ce qu'elle fit finalement en souriant, levant la main pour essuyer mes larmes. « Non. » Me rassura-t-elle, « C'est juste ta manière d'être. »

Puis, elle posa son stylo et m'étreignit, et je fermai les yeux, sentant mon cœur se réchauffer comme je l'enlaçai à mon tour. Elle ne me jugeait pas, mais ne m'encourageait pas non plus. Elle me laissait juste vivre ma vie, et m'aimait pour ça. Cela me rendait encore plus heureux d'être avec elle.

« Luka ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu veux retourner sur le toit ? » proposai-je. Je voulais tout recommencer avec elle. Mais elle soupira.

« Il fait trop froid aujourd'hui. » dit-elle, ses mots glissant sur mes épaules, « restons ici aujourd'hui. »

« Je croyais que tu aimais le froid. » remarquai-je. Elle se redressa et haussa les épaules, sa main toujours dans la mienne.

« Non, aujourd'hui je ne l'aime pas. » sourit-elle. Je lui souris en retour. Nous allions donc rester là. Mon anxiété s'était évaporée, et je me sentais bien. Ce qui me convenait parfaitement, puisque je déteste ce genre d'histoires. Elle recommença à écrire, et je m'allongeai à moitié sur la table, la tête dans mes bras, en la regardant.

« Tu manques les cours. » lui dis-je. Elle haussa les épaules.

« Je ne veux plus y aller. »

« Tu vas redoubler. »

« Quand est-ce que je pourrais te voir sinon ? » demanda-t-elle doucement. J'y réfléchis pendant un moment. Elle marquait un point. Le matin, Rin était là. L'après-midi et la nuit, ils y avait mes amours. Donc, pendant la journée, j'avais Luka. Je décidai de ne pas répondre à ça, et de changer de conversation.

« Tu écris quoi ? »

« Des paroles de chanson. »

« Toujours les mêmes ? »

« Mmhm. »

« Je ne pouvais toujours pas les lire, avec mon niveau d'anglais toujours aussi minable. Elle se tourna vers moi, arrêtant d'écrire. Elle posa son stylo, et fronça les sourcils, frustrée pour je ne sais quelle raison. Cela me surprit, confus par ce soudain changement d'expression.

« Len, je ne comprends pas. »

« De quoi ? » demandai-je, embrouillé par la tournure des événements. Elle me regarda, les sourcils froncé, en pointant mes lunettes.

« Ce sont des vraies ? »

Cela me prit un moment pour comprendre de quoi elle parlait. Quelle question bizarre. Je me rassis, les enlevai, et les regardai. « Oui, regarde, il y a des verres. »

« Pourtant je t'ai vu sans. »

« Ce sont des lunettes pour lire. » Je haussa les épaules et les remis. Cela semblait la raison la plus évidente, et c'était vrai. Mais elle semblait insatisfaite, et leva un sourcil.

« T'as pas l'air du genre à lire. » remarqua-t-elle nonchalamment. Je ne me formulais pas de cette réponse, parce que c'était vrai aussi. Elle semblait préoccupée par ça, et je fronçai les sourcils.

« C'est pour avoir l'air cool. » expliquais-je, et elle leva les yeux au ciel, retournant à son travail. « Quoi ? Ça donne un charme. »

« Tu es bizarre. » me dit-elle, « Juste pour avoir l'air cool. Tu n'essaye même pas de mentir. »

« Parce que c'est vrai. » expliquais-je, ricanant, « Les femmes adorent les hommes à lunettes. »

Elle gloussa, et cela me fit rire. J'aurai dû me sentir insulté, mais je laissai passer, parce que c'était Luka. « Moi pas. » dit-elle, rayant des mots et en écrivant d'autres. Elle tapotait la table avec ses doigts ? Un tempo ? Un rythme ? Je m'en fichait assez pour ne pas demander.

« Alors, quel genre d'hommes tu aimes ? » demandai-je dans un murmure. Elle haussa les épaules, et dessina une ligne sur le papier, écrivant des mots dessus.

« Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé. » répondit-elle, et je vis qu'elle recommençait à écrire en japonais. C'était du romaji, mais je ne comprenais rien. « Quelqu'un de plus grand que moi je suppose. Franc. Avec une belle voix. »

Elle me regarda, souriante, les sourcils levés. « Oh, j'imagine que toutes les filles sont ton genre. »

« Hey, hey, j'ai des critères aussi. » Je levai une main, et elle me regarda avec ce sourire, et je regardai le papier, croisant les bras, réfléchissant. « Déjà, elle doit être mignonne. »

« Bien sûr. »

« Ou sexy. » continuai-je, ne lui laissant pas l'occasion de m'interrompre, « Cheveux longs, cheveux courts, les deux me conviennent. Des yeux de chat... Ou peut être de grands yeux ? Silhouette voluptueuse ou athlétique... Ah et elle doit être moins grande que moi. Et féminine. Un beau sourire, et mature, pourquoi pas. Non, non, naïve c'est bien aussi. » énonçai-je.

« Et elle dit être bonne au lit, hein ? » ajouta Luka. Je la fixai, et elle souriait toujours, écrivant, la main inspirée. Elle acceptait cette part de moi, mais je suppose que ça ne l'empêchera pas de m'embêter avec ça. Je m'assis, et la regarda, comme elle continuait à m'ignorer.

« Oh, mais je _déteste_ les cheveux roses. Surtout si ils sont longs. » lui dis-je. Elle me regarda, relevant le défi, et pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Bien, je déteste les cheveux blonds. Surtout quand ils sont attaché en une mignonne petite queue de cheval. »

« N-Non, je- ! » commençai-je, mais elle posa un doigt sur mes lèvres, me stoppant au milieu de ma phrase. Je m'arrêtai, et elle secoua la tête.

« Non, pas de bruit dans la bibliothèque. » dit-elle, et elle enleva sa main, retournant à son travail. Je la regardai un moment, et réalisai que j'aimais la sensation de sa peau contre mes lèvres. Alors, je me penchai, les lèvres contre son oreille, et chuchota.

« J'ai menti. »

Elle ne bougea pas, mais me regarda. « A propos de? »

« En fait, j'aime beaucoup les cheveux longs. »

Elle me regarda un moment, et je pouvait sentir une chaleur entre nous. J'aimais lui parler comme ça, sans ambiguïtés, sans idées derrière la tête. Juste pour se taquiner, pour se parler, repousser les limites. Elle tourna la tête, nos lèvres étaient à un centimètre les unes des autres, et j'aimais ça aussi.

« D'accord. En fait, j'aime bien les lunettes aussi. »

Et je souris, son souffle effleurant mes lèvres. Mais elle se retourna, et c'était bien. Je n'en voulait plus, ce comportement était assez intime pour moi. Mais je la taquinai quand même, juste parce que j'aimais ça.

« Peut-être que tu es tombée amoureuse de moi ? » demandai-je, souriant. J'avais l'habitude de dire ça aux filles, surtout quand elle jouaient le jeu. Peut importe la manière, leurs réactions étaient toujours mignonnes, mais vraiment, vraiment mignonnes. Cette fois pourtant, ce n'était pas du tout mon but. En fait, j'ai demandé ça sans raison, parce que je n'y accordait pas d'importance, et parce que je voulais juste continuer à lui parler. Je savais qu'elle me répondrait que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle souris, de ce sourire merveilleux.

« Je t'aime bien, » expliqua-t-elle, « et je suis amoureuse de ta vois. »

« Juste de ma voix? » demandai-je, la voix basse et sensuelle. Mais elle y semblait insensible, et hocha la tête.

« Ouaip. Juste ta voix. »

Je souris, et décidai que j'aimais cette réponse. Je m'appuyai contre elle, et elle s'arrêta d'écrire. »Je ne peux pas écrire si tu es sur mon bras comme ça. »

« Alors arrête d'écrire. »

Elle m'embrassa le front, posa son stylo et passa un bras autours de mes épaules.

« Tu es trop gâté. Comme un enfant. » gronda-t-elle doucement.

Elle ne dit plus rien après ça, et c'était bien. Le tic tac de l'horloge de la bibliothèque était le seul son qu'on pouvait entendre. Et c'était confortable. Et elle l'était aussi. Mais je sentis mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. Un message de Lily, me demandant si j'étais libre. Je lui répondis, et je pouvais sentir le regard de Luka sur moi. Je me demandais si je pouvait classer ça dans 'quelque chose qu'elle pouvait voir'. Je reçu un autre message de Miki, et répondis aussi. Quand j'eus terminé, je fermai le téléphone et le rangea dans ma poche. Luka garda le silence un moment, puis pris la parole.

« Hey, tu as faim ? » demanda-t-elle soudain, la voix calme. J'hochai la tête. Elle fouilla dans les poches de sa jupe et en sortit des pains, puis les posa sur ses feuilles, au milieu des mots. Je me souvins qu'elle les tenait tout à l'heure.

« Je les ai acheté juste pour nous. » expliqua-t-elle, tandis que je regardait la pile. « Comme ça on aura pas besoin de partir encore. »

« Qu'est-ce que... ? » demandai-je, piochant dans le tas, « ...au thon ? Bizarre. »

Elle me regarda, fonçant les sourcils. « J'aime le thon. »

« Tu n'en as pas au goût banane. » remarquai-je, boudeur. Elle reprit le pain et le reposa sur la pile, qu'elle éloigna de moi.

« A la banane, c'est bizarre aussi. » répondit-elle.

« Pas du tout, c'est délicieux. »

« Si tu n'en aime aucun, alors n'en prends pas. Et si tu veux quelque chose, alors viens avec moi la prochaine fois. » dit-elle brusquement. Elle avait l'air vexée, sa colère était charmante, et ses cheveux roses brillaient dans la lumière. J'étais hypnotisé, et parla sans y penser.

« Peut-être que je le ferai. »

Elle me regarda, soutenant mon regard pendant un moment, puis cligna des yeux. « Promis ? Ça ne coupera pas sur temps « spécial copines » ?

« C'est comme ça que ça s'appelle ? »

« On peut l'appeler comme on veut. Comme, je ne sais pas moi, 'moment illégal et immoral. »

« Hey, ne t'énerve pas. »

« Je ne m'énerve pas. »

Je clignai des yeux, et attrapai un des pain dans la pile, puis l'ouvrit. Mon portable vibra de nouveau, sûrement les réponses, mais je préférai les ignorer. Je répondrai plus tard, peut-être.

« ...C'est trop long comme nom. On va dire le temps « spécial copines ». Je pris une bouchée du pain, reconnaissant le melon, et repris la parole. « ...Et oui. Je te promets que je le ferai. »

Elle soupira et sourit, d'un sourire amer. « Non, tu ne le feras pas. »

« Je jure que je le ferai. »

« Tu mens beaucoup aux femmes. Comment je pourrais te croire ? »

« Parce que tu n'es pas une femme. »

Elle me regarda confuse. Je commençai à mâcher, et elle demanda, « Alors, je suis quoi? »

« Tu es Luka. »

C'était aussi simple que ça. Elle était Luka. Elle était différente. Et elle le réalisait, et sourit, de ce sourire. Je m'étais habitué à la beauté de ce sourire. À sa simplicité. Ça ne veut pas dire que je n'aimais plus le voir, juste de temps en temps. Elle regarda ailleurs, les joues rouges, et prit le pain au thon. Et je décidai de franchir un cap, de la rendre encore plus heureuse.

« En fait je ne le ferai pas. D'aller avec toi, je parle. »

« … Pourquoi? »

« Parce que j'ai décidé que je ferai à manger pour nous. »

J'ai dit ça sans y penser, sans vraiment considérer l'idée. Mais je n'étais pas énervé d'avoir pensé à ça, et décidai que c'était bon. Je le ferai. Luka y réfléchit un moment, et j'attendais qu'elle sourisse, et qu'elle dise doucement merci. Mais ce fut le contraire.

« Tu ne peux pas cuisiner. »

« Hein ? »

« Je peux le dire. Je parie que tu n'as jamais cuisiné de toute ta vie. Tu n'as jamais fait de bento, et encore moins de boulettes de riz. »

« J-Je peux cuisiner ! »

« Silence ici ! » entendis-je quelqu'un crier, probablement depuis le bureau principal. Je fronçai les sourcils, soudain ennuyé, et me tournai vers Luka, qui mâchait tranquillement et me regardait avec ennui.

« Tu peux ? » demanda-t-elle. Je déglutis et regarda ailleurs, essayant de me souvenir de quand j'avais cuisiné. Je veux dire, je connais les bases, bien sûr. Mais à la maison, c'était surtout Rin qui cuisinait. Elle avait arrêté il y a longtemps de me préparer mon déjeuner, quand j'ai commencé à sèche les cours. Avant de rencontrer Luka, les filles m'offraient souvent une partie du leur, me nourrissant avec, et gloussaient quand j'acceptais. Mais faire à manger moi même... je commençais à regretter ma promesse. Mais j'avais aussi trop de fierté pour revenir dessus. Alors je me défendis, formellement accroché à ma résolution.

« Je peux. Tu peux même faire des requêtes. Allez, demande. » la défiai-je. Elle tourna la tête.

« Du thon. Des sushis. Du homard. »

« Hey, c'est trop cher tout ça ! »

« Silence ! » hurla de nouveau la personne. Luka l'ignora, et sourit de nouveau.

« Je rigolais. Pourquoi pas des trucs de bases ? Tu sais, des boulettes de riz, des œufs roulés, des cornichons... Comme ceux qu'on trouve en épicerie.

« C'est ennuyeux, non ? »

« C'est un classique. La nourriture traditionnelle japonaise me manque. »

« … D'accord. J'en apporterai. Assez pour tous les deux. » lui promis-je. « Pour me faire pardonner. » ajoutai-je rapidement.

« Pour quoi ? »

« Pour ce que tu as vu aujourd'hui. »

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, et je me demandais si j'avais mal fait de dire ça comme ça. Elle réfléchit, et tous mes soucis furent balayés.

« … ça me va. »

Et elle m'attrapa la main. Ses doigts et sa peau étaient chauds, et je serra sa main. Ces petits gestes tendres entre nous, j'aimais ça aussi. C'était complètement différent de ce que je connaissais. La passion dure à jamais. J'y crois. La passion dure tant que tu sais être attirant et rusé. Sexe, étreintes, chambres obscures, sueur. Je connaissait tout ça, je préférais tout ça. Faire gémir une femme, et vouloir goûter chaque bouchée d'elle.

Enfin, cela faisait sourire Luka, et je voulais la croquer aussi. Je me demande pourquoi je m'attachais autant à une chose si innocente. Qui sait ? Peut être que nous étions des âmes sœurs. Peut être parce que j'aimais les longs cheveux. Je laissai tomber tout ça. J'aime toujours les femmes, et accro à leur faire l'amour, sans rien ressentir pour elles. Mais, j'ai décidé que Luka était une amie. Non, peut être quelque chose de plus profond que ça. Nous n'avions aucunes frontières, aucunes règles. Nous nous avions, et nous allions faire tout ce que nous voulions.

« Luka ? » chuchotai-je. Elle frotta son pouce contre la paume de ma main, d'un mouvement chaud et confortable.

« Oui ? »

« Je suis amoureux de ton sourire. »

Elle inclina la tête et me regarda. « Mais tu m'aime seulement bien ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors embrasse moi, parce que tu aimes mon sourire, et que j'aime ta voix. »

Ce que je fis. Parce que ça avait tout le sens du monde, pour je ne sais quelle raison. Ce baiser, il ne changea rien, et ce moment ne changea rien entre nous. Il n'était pas chargé de tension sexuelle, et n'était pas non plus romantique. C'était un baiser. Chaud et simple, un baiser. Quand nous nous sommes séparés, j'ai pu sentir mes genoux faiblir, mon cœur s'agiter, et ça, c'était totalement nouveau. Elle appuya son front contre le mien et sourit. Ses joues rosissaient, et je lui souris aussi.

« Tu veux continuer ? » demandai-je. Elle sourit et acquiesca, et nous continuâmes. Dans nos têtes, j'embrassais son sourire, et elle embrassait ma voix, et nous embrassions ce que nous aimions le plus chez l'autre. La seule chose que nous aimions. Et quand nous nous sommes séparés, j'ai pu voir quelqu'un du coin de l'œil, qui nous regardait. Mon cœur rata un battement et un frisson me parcourut quand je m'aperçus qui c'était.

Rin. Tenant un livre dans ses mains, et me jetant l'un des plus furieux et effrayants regards que j'ai jamais pu voir.

Elle accrocha mon regard, et sut que je l'avais vue. Elle fixa Luka, puis de nouveau moi. Ses lèvres bougèrent, puis elle sourit malicieusement et partit. Elle se faufila entre les étagères, et je la perdis de vue. J'essayai de trouver que qu'elle avait dit, analysant le mouvement de ses lèvres.

_Menteur_

Un autre frisson me parcourut.

« Len ? »

Je regardai de nouveau Luka, pensive. « Ta sœur. » dit-elle, et je réalisai qu'elle l'avait vue aussi. J'acquiesçai, à court de mots. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, cela me faisait mal que Rin m'ait vu avec Luka. J'avais voulu garder cela secret, et ça avait plus l'air de faire de ma promesse que je ne courrais pas après Luka un mensonge. Mais pourquoi m'en préoccupais-je ? Rin connaît mon secret, elle sait comment je suis. Peut être que je n'était en fait pas choqué par le fait qu'elle m'ait vu.

Peut être que c'était que j'avais peur, d'un coup, sans raison. On aurait dit une intuition tentant de me prévenir, mais je l'ignorai. Juste faire avec le problème quand il est là, et y aller tranquille. Un esprit prudent et calculateur, c'est ce qui marchait pour moi.

Luka me regardait toujours. Je me demandais si elle était elle aussi effrayée. Je lui souris pour la réconforter.

« Ne te préoccupe pas d'elle. » lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue, « Elle est inoffensive. »

« Elle nous fixait. »

« Elle est comme ça, c'est tout. Tout va bien. » chuchotai-je, en regardant ses lèvres. Je voulait les embrasse encore, les embrasser jusqu'à en perdre le souffle. Mais Luka lâcha ma main et regarda ailleurs. Soudain, je m'inquiétai pour elle. Peut être qu'elle avait peur ?

« ...Je veux retourner en classe. »

Je la regardai, confus, décontenancé par ce soudain changement de sujet. « Je croyais que tu détestais les cours. »

« Je vais leurs donner une deuxième chance. » dit-elle, puis elle me regarda. « Et je veux que toi aussi. »

Je ris, un peu vexé. Rin ne l'avait pas à ce point bouleversée, non ? « Qu'est ce que tu as d'un coup ? Maintenant tu n'as plus peur? »

Mais elle sourit, et tous mes soucis s'envolèrent. Elle posa une main sur ma joue et chuchota doucement. « Je suppose que tu m'as donné du courage. Merci. »

Celle fille, elle continuait à chambouler mon cœur, je le jure. Elle se leva, ramenant sa main vers elle, et rangeant ses affaires dans son sac. Je la regardai, puis enlaça ses hanches et blottis mon visage contre elle.

« Tu seras là demain, hein ? » demandai-je d'une petite voix. Est-ce que j'étais en train de la supplier ? Pathétique. Elle posa une main sur ma tête, et cela me conforta.

« Je serai sur le toit. Je verrai ce que tu décides. » me dit-elle. « Allez. On y va. »

Je fronçai les sourcils. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à aller en classe, mais bon, où est ce que j'irai sinon ? Je me levai, décidé à y aller, attrapant au passage les pains restant. Elle sourit quand elle me vit faire ça. Et quand elle se retourna pour partir, je posai une main su son épaule, et elle me regarda.

« C'est d'accord si j'embrasse ton sourire encore ? »

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, puis sourit. Mon Dieu, j'aimerai toujours ce sourire. « Tu es trop gâté. » me dit-elle doucement, « Tu ne peux même pas rester tout seul. »

Je l'ignorai et l'attirai à moi. Nous nous embrassâmes, et je me demandais si elle allait me laisser continuer. Parce que je voulait continuer encore et encore. Je me demandais si elle ressentait la même chose.

Elle s'écarta rapidement. Et je réalisai que j'étais le seul à ressentir ça.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AAAAAAAAAH ! <strong>**

**C'est plus crevant que ça en a l'air. Tellement crevant que finalement, je vais décomposer ça avant d'être gavée … je réunirai tout à la fin !**

**J'espère que ça vous plaît !**

**Les reviews me font très plaisir, alors surtout n'hésitez pas ! Si vous avez des remarques sur la traduction, également !**

**A bientôt~ **

**Pakuu-chan**


End file.
